1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to an angle indicating device and particularly gravity responsive mechanical levels and, plumb and angle indicating devices which provide a visual angular indication in degrees when one plannar surface of the frame is held against a plane of an object or structure in construction and household use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
2,956,346 10/18/60 WHITE 33-215 U.S. Patent PA1 3,854,218 12/17/74 COHEN 33-358 U.S. Patent PA1 3,885,319 5/27/75 ROLLBAND 33-392 U.S. Patent PA1 4,003,134 1/18/77 ADAMS 33-348 U.S. Patent.
Known mechanical angle and level indicating devices as set forth in the prior art listed above are non-adjustable, however, and must always be used from the same side of the frame of the device. In addition, at least one of the known devices employs a dial face with closely spaced graduations in degrees only. Other angle indicating device known in the art are provided with forty five degrees graduations only, disposed on an elongated frame.
3. Objects of the Present Invention
Accordingly, the main object of the present invention is to provide a more practical, improved and precise gravity responsive angle, level and plumb dial indicating device which obviates the defficiencies and inadequacies of known systems. An important object of this present invention is to provide a more efficient and precise gravity responsive angle indicating device that can be adjustably oriented and/or calibrated. A further important object of this present invention is to provide an extremely efficient and reliable precision gravity responsive angle indicating device that can be read to as close a tolerance as a of sixtieth of an angular degree. A further object of this invention is to provide an extremely versatile, efficient and precise gravity responsive angle, level and plumb indicating device that can be dependably utilized in manufacturing and industry such as in machine shops and the like, as well as in the construction industry and generally for household use. A still further and most important object of this present invention is to provide an extremely efficient, reliable, versatile and precise gravity responsive angle indicating device that is simple, time saving, and a device that will eliminate the use of time consuming sine bars or plates which are normally incorporated with angle plates, gage blocks and conventional dial indicators. This present invention can be most valuable when utilized in machine shops for setting up machine tools, for inspecting finished parts while still on the machine and also when performing final bench inspection in so far as angle, level and plumb or vertical squareness are conserned.